This Wasn't the Way it Was Supposed to Happen
by laurah2215
Summary: Pairing: CJ/Danny; Series: The Unplanned Blessing; Story # 6;The Concannon's and Lyman's vacation takes a startling turn.
1. Chapter 1

Title: This Wasn't the Way It Was Supposed to Happen

Title: This Wasn't the Way It Was Supposed to Happen  
Series: The Unplanned Blessing  
Author: Laura H  
Rating: Teen to Adult. Disclaimer: We've been doing this long enough  
that you know I'm not making a penny.  
Synopsis: The family vacations takes a dramatic turn.  
Notes: So, I've totally invoked creative licensing in the use of  
medical practices. I am by no means a doctor so I apologize for the  
inconsistency.  
Timeline:  
March 2025: Story 1- The Weight of the World; Story 2- Changes;Story  
3-The Wedding;  
May 2025: Story 4-Making Memories  
July 2025: Story 5- Practice Makes Perfect  
August 2025: Story 6- This Wasn't the Way It Was Supposed to Happen

Part 1

Every year during the last two weeks of August, the Concannon's  
and Lyman's vacation at Big Bear Lake two hours east of Los Angeles in  
a five bedroom time-share cottage home. And despite the chaos that has  
erupted over the past few months, they still managed to keep their  
tradition. This night was being dampered by a rain storm so everyone  
is huddled up inside the den area and gathered around the fireplace.

"Dad, can we still go on our boat trip tomorrow?" Pat inquires as  
he makes his next move in his chess game against Davy.

"If the weather permits, we'll set out first thing in the  
morning." Just like every year, Danny and Josh had rented a large  
boat for a week so they could take the kids water-skiing, tubing,  
fishing and riding. They always planned a day or two of full day boat  
trips where they would all tour the lake. They'd pack a picnic lunch,  
swim suits and plenty of sun-block and everyone would have a wonderful  
day.

"Which reminds me, Davy. You can leave your portable video games  
behind." Donna passes out a plate of tortilla chips and salsa.

"Awe, that sucks." Davy's face falls into a grimace.

"And you can leave the cell behind, as well, Pat," CJ tells her  
son from her spot next to Danny on the couch.

"Can't I just take it, please?" Pat begs.

"Why? The only person you talk to is Alexia," Abbey teases.

"Shut up!"Pat barks back.

"That's enough," CJ intervenes. The kids have been cooped up  
inside the last five hours and still have excess energy from the day  
to burn out or they'll start picking fights.

"How about another movie?" Josh suggests to lighten the mood.

"I think I'm gonna head to bed. I'm getting tired."Abbey braces  
herself by grabbing Noah's arm and pushes herself up and off the  
massive armchair she and Noah had been sitting in. Now over seven  
months pregnant, she's having a little difficulty getting around easily.

"I'll be there in a few minutes," Noah tells her, glancing up  
from the book he had been reading.

"You don't have to be together every second of the day just  
because you're married," Ella points out to her brother.

"We don't spend every second together," Noah retorts bitterly.  
"Besides, what do you know about relationships?"

"All right, kids. You're giving me a headache. Let's watch  
something with a lot of suspense and drama." Josh takes the initiative  
to load another movie into the T.V. to keep the kids content.

•

"You having a good time here?" Noah inquires as he tosses aside  
his t-shirt and climbs into the double bed beside his wife.

"Yeah, except I have no swim suit because I felt too  
self-conscious in all the maternity ones I looked at." Abbey curls  
into Noah's side and allows her hand to travel down Noah's chest to  
rest over his boxer shorts.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that but…ah…what are you doing?" Noah  
shifts back a bit as he feels himself begin to react to Abbey's touch.

"Whoa, you're a little slow on the up-take tonight," Abbey teases  
with an eye-roll.

"Abbey, we can't…everyone's so close and these walls are super  
thin." Noah had missed having sex every night like they usually do  
because their tiny bedroom in the cottage didn't leave a lot of privacy.

"Oh, come on. It's been like nine days and forty-nine minutes  
since we had sex. Mind you, that's just a guesstimate." Abbey's face  
falls into the pout that always makes Noah want to give her everything  
in the world.

"Well, actually…" Noah removes Abbey's hand from its strategic  
bargaining position and grimaces. "I was kinda thinking we should stop  
having sex until after the baby's born."

"What?" Abbey's lips quiver and hot tears begin to pool in her  
eyes. "Oh my God. I thought this was gonna happen but I assumed that  
you loved me so much that it wouldn't matter."

"What do you mean, honey?" Noah asks concernedly.

"I'm getting fat now so you aren't attracted me so you don't want  
to have sex with me. Well I'll tell you what you jackass, if it  
weren't for you I'd still be a size three so if you can't stand to  
look at me anymore then I'm leaving." Sobbing erratically, Abbey  
tosses the blankets aside and begins to sit up.

"No, no, no, no. Baby, lie back down. That's not it at all.  
There is no one in the world more sexy and beautiful than you and  
seeing your body adjust to accommodate the love we made together only  
increases your attractiveness to me. I swear, sweetie, that I'm  
always gonna love you. You will never stop being gorgeous." Noah holds  
his wife tight to his chest and rubs her back soothingly, looking  
forward to when the baby is born and Abbey's hormones will readjust so  
she won't cry all the time anymore. Well, at least that's what he  
imagines will happen.

"You really mean that?" Abbey sniffles, looking up and into  
Noah's big brown eyes.

"Of course. It's not that I don't want to have sex, but it's  
getting awkward now with the baby getting so big. I'm starting to  
worry that I'll hurt you or the baby." Noah's face contorts into a frown.

"I told you that it was fine," Abbey states pointedly. She read  
all the pregnancy books and forgotten some of them, but she definitely  
remembers that sex was not off-limits.

"I know, but I'd just rather not risk it." Noah frowns once  
again, obviously wishing he didn't feel the way he does.  
Scoffing, Abbey rolls her eyes. "Fine, but when I pop this thing  
out, we're doing it." She falls back into the pillows with a smirk.

"I wholeheartedly concur," Noah laughs, lying down next to Abbey.

•  
"The baby thinks my bladder is a squeeze toy," Abbey announces  
with a sigh, emerging out of the bathroom stall at the picnic grounds  
they had stopped at during their boat trip to have lunch.

Ella smiles and tightens her straight blonde pony-tail in the  
mirror above the sinks. "Won't be long now. Like six or seven weeks,  
right?"

"Yeah. But I'm so ready now. I'm so sick of being  
pregnant...Owww." Abbey leans over against the counter to brace  
herself after feeling a painful cramp.

Ella's face registers alarm. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just...I just lost my plug in there." With a  
grimace, Abbey returns herself to an upright position.

"What is that?" Ella inquires with a look of concern.

"I think it's the thing that keeps all the fluid and stuff  
inside." Abbey tries to think back to the pregnancy books she had read  
as she washes her hands.

"Oh my God! Is the baby coming now?" Ella's blue eyes dilate.

Abbey shakes her head firmly. "No. The doctor said it takes a lot  
of women weeks after they lose their plug for their water to break.  
It's perfectly normal."

"Well maybe we should tell our moms. They'd know for sure," Ella  
suggests.

"No. Please don't say anything, Ella. They'd just get all worried  
and we'd have to turn around and go back to the cottage. And my dad  
would start freaking. Just don't worry about it. It's going to be a  
long time before the baby comes and I don't want to ruin everyone's  
day with an unnecessary doctor's visit."Abbey stares pleadingly into  
Ella's eyes, trying to convince her not to mention the plug to their  
families.

"Are you sure?" Ella is unconvinced, and her lip troubling is  
evidence.

"Yes, for sure. Let's go get back to the boat." Abbey smoothes  
out her t-shirt and leads the way back outside.

•  
A particularly large wave in the lake sends everyone in the boat  
an inch into the air before gravity safely returns them to their  
original positions. But Abbey is more affected than anyone else and  
inadvertently lets out a yelp. Noah, sitting beside her with the  
other kids in the bow of the boat, immediately steadies her by  
grasping her elbow and signalling to the driver, Danny, to slow down.

"Are you okay?" Noah asks concernedly as the boat's pace reduces  
to a halt.

"I think the baby objected to that last bump," Abbey replies in a  
wince, willing her stomach to calm down.

"Is everything okay?" CJ inquires from the stern of the boat in  
her seat next to Donna.

"What's wrong?" Danny asks, standing up in his seat. He's starting  
to worry that the wave had hurt the baby, and he feels sick about it.

"Abbey had a contraction earlier and she was leaking fluid," Ella  
pipes up cautiously, bracing herself for Abbey's wrath. But the  
safety of her sister-in-law and future niece over-ruled her allegiance  
to keeping Abbey's secrets.

"What?" Noah practically squeals.

"Oh my God," CJ and Donna say in perfect unison.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Danny demands.

"I just lost the plug. I didn't think it was a big deal. It  
doesn't mean the baby is coming…"Abbey stops mid-sentence as warm,  
gushing water leaks through her shorts onto the boat.

"But that certainly does," Josh points out as calmly as  
possible from his passenger seat next to Danny's.

"Ewwww," Davy cries, hoping off the bench seat after Pat jumps up.

Noah rubs Abbey's back, feeling helpless but wanting to do  
something. "What should we do? Should we call the doctor?"

CJ tosses Pat a towel to wipe up the mess. "Everybody just take  
a deep breath. First we need to get to dry land and get you to a  
hospital. Danny, let's stop at the next city. And drive more  
carefully."CJ immediately jumps into crisis-management and tries to  
direct the situation in a rational, calm manner. "Don't worry, honey.  
We'll get you to a doctor."

Abbey nods and leans into Noah, fearful tears gathering in her  
eyes. "I didn't think it was happening now. I thought it was too soon  
to go into labour. What if the baby is hurt because I didn't get there  
in time?"

"It's gonna be fine, sweetheart. Your contractions can't be far  
apart because we didn't even notice them. We've got lots of time to  
get to the hospital," Donna adds soothingly.

•  
Upon hitting dry land, they immediately called for two cabs to  
meet them at the docks to take them to the nearest hospital which was  
thankfully only a ten minute trip away. Danny convinced Josh to take  
the boat back to the cottage, despite Josh's protests that he was no  
where near the outdoorsman that Danny was. Josh took PJ and Davy with  
him for company, and the rest headed to the hospital. Now, the  
families had just arrived and Abbey had been promptly admitted to the  
maternity ward.

"I wasn't trying to hurt her, but I just didn't want everyone to  
worry needlessly. I didn't want to ruin everyone's day. I should have  
just spoke up sooner," Abbey sobs from her bed as they wait for the  
obstetrician on duty to examine her. Abbey hasn't stopped crying since  
they discovered she was in labour out in the boat. She is simply  
overwhelmed with worry.

"It's all right, sweetie. We got you here and you both are gonna  
be just fine," CJ assures her comfortingly from her chair next to the bed.

"But it's too early. I'm seven weeks too early." This has been  
the kind of distressed drabble coming from Abbey the last half an hour.

"But honey, your mom delivered Pat almost eight weeks early and  
he was fine," Noah tries to point out helpfully from his seat perching  
on the bed beside Abbey where he's holding her hands comfortingly.

"Not great," Abbey sighs angrily. After another minute a powerful  
contraction hits Abbey hard. "Okay, that's it. Where's the doctor with  
the drugs? I want that spinal tap epidural thing."

"Knock, knock. I heard we have an impatient little baby in here  
that's anxious to meet her family." A friendly-looking woman in her  
mid forties enters the room clad in hospital smock. "Hi, I'm Tanys  
Oliver."

"Abbey Lyman," Abbey responds, shaking the doctor's out-stretched  
hand. "Is my baby okay?"

Noah shakes hands with the doctor as she pulls a chair up at the  
end of the bed. "Noah Lyman. She's really stressed out about the baby  
coming so early. "

"Well, just let me have a look here and I can determine our course of  
action. I reviewed the medical history you provided the nurse and I'm  
not overly concerned about anything. You're a perfectly healthy young  
woman. Can I ask everyone except the father to move over to the  
corner wall and pull the divider curtains across?" The doctor throws a  
pair of gloves on after indicating where everyone should re-locate  
when she examines Abbey. "How far along are you again?"

"Oh, like thirty-one or thirty-two weeks," Abbey replies.

"Well, you've dilated eight centimetres so halting the labour  
isn't an option. But the baby should be fully developed at thirty-two  
weeks, so I think it'll be fine. However, you should have been in  
here two or three hours ago."

Abbey rolls her eyes. " We were on a boat trip. And everyone says  
the first one is usually late and it's usually a really long labour."

The doctor laughs in understanding. "That's very true. I have  
three boys and my first was forty-seven hours of labour with no  
epidural. Luckily you won't have to go through that. All right,  
everyone is welcome back. So I just have to check in on a couple  
patients and I'll be back in a little bit. I can't imagine it'll be  
too much longer and you'll have to start pushing. "

"Can I get the epidural drip yet?" Abbey inquires as nicely as  
possible.

The doctor smiles faintly and stand up. "I don't think it's  
necessary as you'll probably have a beautiful baby by the end of the  
hour. But if it progresses any longer we'll talk about it, okay? I'll  
be back in about twenty minutes, but the nurses will continue to check  
up."

"Thank you," CJ tells the nurse as she exits the room.

"You'll be okay without the drugs. The doctor said she went  
forty-seven hours without an epidural. You'll only be like forty-seven  
minutes." Noah shrugs and begins rubbing Abbey's shoulder.

Abbey fixes him with a death glare. "Do you want me to castrate  
you right now? As it is you're never allowed within a foot of my birth  
canal! We are so never having sex again!"

Danny places his hands over Ella's ears and stares seriously at  
Abbey. "Abbey, don't talk like that around the child. Actually, you  
can refrain from talking like that around me, as well."

Ella shakes her head free. "I'm not a child."

"Everybody just take a deep breath. It won't be much longer."  
Donna doesn't know what else she can say in the highly stressed and  
intense atmosphere.

•  
Just as Abbey collapses in exhaustion and insists she can't  
manage one more push, the fetal monitor begins blinking and beeping.

"Uh oh. The baby's heart rate is dropping rapidly." Dr. Oliver  
studies the screen intently.

"What does that mean?" Noah asks in alarm as he pushes a sweaty  
curl off Abbey's forehead. He's the only other person besides the  
nurses in the room. The kids had insisted they go through the delivery  
on their own. Josh hasn't returned yet with the boys, but phone calls  
had assured Donna he's on his way.

"It means the baby is in distress. Peggy, starting preparing the  
OR. I'm not taking any chances. Lou, can you start the anaesthetic."  
The doctor hops out of the chair as she competently dishes out orders.

"Oh my God. What's going on?" Abbey immediately bursts into tears  
again, suddenly paralysed with fear for her baby.

"Honey, we need to do a C-section. I want to get the baby out as  
soon as possible. We're going to put you under so you don't feel a  
thing. You're going to start feeling drowsy so don't fight it. But  
don't worry because we've got it all under control." Dr. Oliver  
squeezes Abbey's hands in assurance and continues to bark out orders.

The nurses coax a distressed-looking Noah off the bed and begin  
rolling Abbey out of the room. "Are they gonna be okay?" Noah cries in  
palpable worry.

"What's going on?" Danny inquires as they push Abbey's bed out  
into the hall.

"They have to do a section," Noah spits out, trying to keep a  
hold of Abbey's hands.

"I'm so scared," Abbey cries out loud as the entire group dashes  
down the corridor with the bed.

"It's okay, honey. I had two sections. It doesn't mean the baby  
won't be healthy." CJ kisses Abbey's head as they pause outside the  
doors to the operating room as the doctors and nurses suit up for  
surgery.

"You can do it, princess. You're so brave and you've already been  
through so much." Danny kisses Abbey's tear-stricken cheek.

"Can I go in?" Noah asks quickly of the doctor.

The busy but completely in control doctor shakes her head. "No,  
unfortunately not. We needed to arrange that a lot earlier. Stay out  
here."

Noah bends down close to Abbey's face and begins smothering her  
damp face with kisses. "Good luck, baby. Everything's just gotta be  
okay. I couldn't live if something bad happened to you or the baby."

"Promise…promise me you'll take care of her if…"Abbey trails off,  
the sedatives kicking in hard and her eye lids drooping in response.

Hot tears begin to dribble down Noah's cheeks as he shakes his  
head firmly. "No, no. Don't go there. I love you more than I could  
ever express."

"Lub you…too…" Abbey responds groggily as they wheel her out of  
sight and shut the door behind them.

Noah is left panting at the door and trying to peer inside. "Abbey…."

Danny braces Noah's back because it looks as if his knees are  
about to buckle. "Take it easy, son."

"What's going on?" Josh enters the hallway with Pat and Davy  
after receiving instructions from a nurse as to where Abbey is located.

"They're doing an emergency C-section," Donna relays solemnly,  
pulling Davy into her arms.

"Is everything okay?" Josh inquires concernedly, laying a hand on  
Noah's shoulder because his son looks as if he's going to pass out.

"I think the word emergency' says it all," Ella offers  
unhelpfully. She just cannot stop babbling in stressful situations,  
but realizes now that now is not the place when everyone looks worried.

Danny allows Josh to console his son and moves to the wall to wrap  
a comforting arm around CJ. He doesn't know why he did it, because of  
everyone, CJ is the calmest. Maybe he just needed to feel her  
reassuring presence and know that they were going through this  
together. He's reminded of all the heart-wrenching days of putting  
Abbey through leukemia treatment and wills himself not to have some  
PTSD nutty. But now, not only is their daughter's health at risk, but  
so too is the health of their unborn granddaughter. He thinks he may  
beat Noah to the ground due to a faint, because he's suddenly very  
warm and light-headed.

•

"Shouldn't this be over by now?" CJ wonders aloud as they all  
wait earnestly outside the operating room.

Ella, Davy and Pat sit idly on the floor, their nerves directly  
corresponding to the exhibition of the nerves of the adults. As more  
time elapses, everyone seems to grow more concerned. Josh still has  
one arm around Noah, because he doesn't think he's ever seen his son's  
face so white ,torn and trembling.

Finally, Dr. Oliver emerges out of the door with an exhausted,  
drained and solemn-looking face-definitely not the look you'd want to  
see on an obstetrician. She's immediately bombarded by the family with  
questions about the status of Abbey and the baby. She puts her hand up  
to halt the talking. "You've got a beautiful little baby girl en-route  
to the neo-natal unit. She's small and having difficulty breathing,  
but I'm confident she'll be fine. Now, Abigail was another story. We  
ran into some complications and she was haemorrhaging for a while.  
We've managed to stop the bleeding and she's being monitored closely  
in the I.C.U. She's young and healthy and I know she'll be okay, but  
this will affect her recovery. We're doing everything we can to help  
stabilize her."

"Can we see her?" Noah asks immediately, suddenly needing to see  
his wife and determine for himself how much he needs to be worried  
about this new development.

"I'll take you there in a little bit. After that I can take you  
to the neo-natal unit. In the meantime, I encourage you to take a seat  
in the waiting room and try to make yourselves comfortable. Does that  
sound all right?" Dr. Oliver directs her question to Noah, although  
the parents certainly have a significant stake here.

Noah nods mutely, thinking that on one of the most important days  
of his life, the day he becomes a father, he's overwhelmed with  
anxiety and fear for the two most important girls in his life.

Forty-five minutes later, Noah is hunched forward in his seat with his  
head in his hands and his elbows bracing on his knees. "She said we  
could go see Abbey. Where's the doctor? Abbey will be waking up now  
and I'm not there."

Donna rubs Noah's neck comfortingly. "Maybe she just got delayed  
with other patients."

"What other patients? She's the only doctor here that can tend to  
Abbey so why the hell can't she get another doctor to look after the  
rest of the patients who don't have complications?" Danny adds  
bitterly. To keep himself from over-reacting and having a breakdown  
in front of everyone, Danny has resorted to fear-induced bad-mouthing  
and irritability.

Just as CJ is about to suggest that she go and procure some  
coffee and refreshments, the doctor returns to the waiting room where  
the families are assembled. Immediately everyone's interest is peeked  
until they notice the grave look on the doctor's calm face.

"I'm afraid I have bad news to bear," she begins cautiously.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Part 2  
Dr. Oliver hates this part of being a doctor. Everybody loves  
you when you deliver a healthy baby to ecstatic new parents. No one  
likes when you have to tell them bad news. "Abigail's developed a  
post-op infection in her blood stream. We're pumping her with  
antibiotics and trying to reduce her fever."

"Oh my God. Is a post-op infection really bad?" Noah asks quickly.

CJ and Danny understand the consequences of a post-op infection  
from Abbey's bone-marrow transplant, but neither want to relay this  
information to Noah who is worried enough. Besides, Abbey's body is  
perfectly capable of defending itself now.

The doctor shakes her head. "Not if we can fight it off. But it  
could lead to shock and cause her major organs to stop working  
properly. So, we need to take this seriously and do everything in our  
power to help treat the infection."

Noah is rendered shocked and speechless, so Danny chokes back a  
sob and asks what they're all wondering. "Can we see her?"

The doctor shakes her head more firmly. "Unfortunately, no. Not now."

"I've gotta see her," Noah quickly decides and launches himself  
definitively out of his chair. Josh grabs his arms and forces his son  
back into his seat.

"You can't do that, Noah. We need to eliminate her exposure to  
germs. If you even had a slight sniffle or fever or anything, it could  
send her immune system into a frenzy." Although the doctor is stern  
and serious, a flash of sympathy passes across her face. She knows  
everyone would like to see Abbey, but she needs to do what is best for  
her patient.

"But, but then…" Noah trails off, his body buzzing with stress  
and exhaustion. He doesn't think he can handle anymore. This couldn't  
truly be happening, could it? He can't lose Abbey. She's the world to  
him, and he could never raise this little girl without her.

Dr. Oliver grimaces. "I've got to get back in there. But  
instead of sitting here worrying, why don't you head down to the  
neo-natal unit and see your daughter? I'll let them know you're on  
your way and they'll set you up with a security tag. I'll get a hold  
of you if Abigail's status changes. "

Noah nods in agreement. He had wanted to go see the baby so  
much, but he couldn't get over the sense of guilt that Abbey wouldn't  
be the first one to see and hold their daughter. He was hoping that  
Abbey would awake soon and they could meet their baby together. This  
is not the way it's supposed to go. They were supposed to wait another  
seven or eight weeks and then have an easy delivery in the Santa  
Monica hospital. He was going to start college next week and now it  
looks like they'll be in the hospital for a long time. He's burdened  
with dread, worry and disappointment.

"Come on, let's go meet this little angel we've been waiting  
for," Josh suggests with a forced smile. He hopes seeing the baby will  
take everyone's minds off concern for Abbey.

•  
Noah selects Josh to accompany him to the neo-natal unit, as only  
two people are permitted at a time to visit the newborns. Noah moves  
cautiously into the room after receiving a security I.D tag that  
designates him as a parent and prevents the unwanted removal of any  
infants from the hospital before they are officially released. He  
still can't shake the sense of dread looming over his head, but he  
tries to remind himself that this is one of the most important days of  
his life and he just became a father. He channels the excitement he  
and Abbey had been trying to contain for months about the pending  
birth into enjoying the moment he meets his daughter. The nurse on  
duty brings him by the tiny little incubated bed and introduces him to  
his baby.

He had been imagining this moment for months. He thought he would  
be breathless and thrilled and full of proud jitters that make him  
babble like a maniac. Instead, he finds himself speechless and  
sobbing. He hates loosing control, especially in front of his father.  
Not that Josh had ever given him the false illusion that men don't  
cry, but simply because he wants everyone to remember that he was  
calm, collected and in control throughout the entire crisis. He wants  
them to tell stories of what a strong man he was while his wife was  
battling a potentially life-threatening infection and his two months  
premature daughter is struggling to adjust to life without strong lung  
capacity. He wills the tears back in, but that only results in them  
gushing out faster. Josh wraps one arm around his son and draws him  
into a tight embrace, kissing the top of his head.

"God, I'm sorry. I'm just so…This is so…She's so small…and  
perfect. And she's mine. And Abbey isn't here and…" Noah babbles  
through his sobs.

"It's okay, Noah. I know how overwhelmed you are. Just take it  
easy. You want to sit down?" Josh wishes he could do something more to  
help Noah. It's not fair that the kids have had to go through this.

"No, I want to hold my daughter," Noah replies with considerably  
more certainty.

"Why don't you sit down, honey? I can let you hold her for a  
quick second but then that's it. She's got to keep warm and still."  
The warm, large black nurse pulls a small chair up to infant's bed.  
She needs the new father to be stable and not swaying all around with  
the fragile infant in his arms. She carefully scoops the little girl  
into her arms, mindful of all the wires and tubes sticking in and out  
of the tiny creature's body, and gently lays her in the new father's  
waiting arms.

Noah's tears dry up as he gazes down at the sleeping infant in  
his arms with love and awe. He can't believe this tiny little thing  
was the unborn life he had been talking to for seven months. All the  
toys and clothes and accessories they had to buy in preparation for  
this day must outweigh her by forty-times, he thinks to himself with a  
smile. He feels a rush of love and admiration for Abbey that he didn't  
know was possible since he used to think he couldn't love her more  
than he currently does. She did this. She nurtured and grew this  
little person inside her and has risked her own life to bring this one  
into the world. He immediately recognizes Abbey's features in the  
baby- the same shape of forehead, eyes and lips- and nearly loses his  
self-control again. He can't lose her now. Her nose, conversely, is  
definitely an inherited Lyman trait. "Oh my God. She's so…beautiful,"  
Noah states with lack of a better adjective. "And defenceless."

Josh cracks a knowing grin. "Yes, she is. So that's your job to  
protect her. But don't worry, you'll have a lot of help in that area.  
We're not leaving you and Abbey to do this all by yourselves.  
Congratulations, son. I know this day isn't turning out like you  
planned, but I assure you you'll never forget it, and your life will  
never be the same again. "

"Yeah, I suddenly understand that now. But what if something  
terrible happens to Abbey?" Noah wants his father to assure him that  
everything will be fine, but he isn't stupid enough to think he  
actually can.

Josh pauses a minute, thinking how this is probably one of the  
hardest questions Noah has ever posed to him. He needs to be realistic  
but hopeful, so it's not easy. "I think she's going to pull through  
this with our support. She's going to have a hard time recovering, but  
she'll be just fine in the end. I know this is scarier than anything  
you've ever experienced, but we've got to have faith and believe that  
she's gonna get better. Don't let yourself imagine anything  
differently when we don't have any concrete facts yet."

Noah has to be satisfied with that response, because he really  
can't expect more. He turns his attention back to the dozing baby and  
imagines what it'll be like when (God willing) he places their bundle  
of love into his young wife's arms.

"I've got good news," Dr. Oliver announces to the group  
assembled in the waiting room a few hours later.

After seeing the baby and grabbing some food from the cafeteria,  
the families had retreated back to the waiting room. It's now nearly  
mid-night and the kids are heavy-lidded as they busy themselves with  
Sudoku puzzles and Madlibs. CJ and Danny are holding hands as the  
doctor approaches with a much more relaxed smile.

"We've managed to eliminate the infection. Her fever has almost  
broken and she's stabilized. We kept her sedated to make it easier,  
but the medication is wearing off now. I think she'll be up to company  
in fifteen or twenty minutes." Dr. Oliver lets out a long held-in sigh  
and enjoys the looks of relief replacing those of worry on the  
patient's family.

"Oh thank God," Noah exclaims with a loud sigh. "Thank you so much."

"Yes, thank you," CJ tells the doctor.

"That's such a relief," Danny adds, feeling a massive weight  
lifting off his shoulders. He nearly lost his baby girl once before,  
and he could not survive losing her now. He had tried to avoid giving  
into his worst doubts and fears.

"I'm going to go check on the baby and I'll return in a little  
while to take you to Abigail." Dr. Oliver breezes off, her step  
considerably lighter now.

•  
Everyone decided Noah should go into the recovery room to see  
Abbey by himself the first time, so he follows the doctor into the  
sectioned off room where he finds Abbey laying limply in the hospital  
bed with her eyes still closed. He tries to ignore the various tubes  
and wires and Abbey's pale, almost life-less face. "Abbey," Noah  
exhales as he sits down gingerly in the plastic chair pulled up to her  
bed.

"She's just starting to regain consciousness," Dr. Oliver informs  
Noah while checking the vitals. "Abigail, it's Dr. Oliver. I'd like  
you to start opening your eyes. You're doing well now. You had an  
emergency c-section but it's all over now."

Abbey's eyes reluctantly flitter open. "Baby?"

"You've got a beautiful little girl waiting for you, and she's  
doing well. I can bring her to you in a little while. How are you  
feeling?" Dr. Oliver inquires.

Abbey channels enough energy to look around the room, and  
suddenly spots Noah at her side. "Noah…"

Noah's face finally relaxes into a genuine smile upon seeing his  
wife's gorgeous blue eyes. "I'm so glad you're all right. How do you  
feel?"

"Tired…and sore," Abbey replies drowsily.

"Yes, you'll probably feel that way for a bit. I can give you  
some more morphine as needed. Just relax and keep still. You've got a  
very loving and supportive family waiting to see you." Dr. Oliver  
records some information on Abbey's chart.

"Yeah, we were so worried," Noah reveals as he lays a hand over  
Abbey's cold hand.

"Why?" Abbey inquires in confusion.

"You lost a lot of blood during the surgery and then developed a  
post-op infection. The surgery actually finished around three, but now  
it's twelve-thirty in the morning. You don't need to worry, however.  
You're much better. But you're going to be in the hospital for at  
least a few days, so you might as well get comfortable." The doctor  
smiles encouragingly, glad her patient seems to be on her way to  
recovering. "How about I go get your baby girl?"

Abbey's sore and exhausted face lifts in a small smile. "Yes,  
please. Can you get my parents, too?"She really wants to see everybody.

"Sure thing, honey." The doctor smiles briefly before leaving the  
couple alone.

"What's wrong?" Abbey asks, noticing that Noah won't stop staring  
intently at her.

Noah smiles again and brings his hands up to smooth Abbey's lose  
curls behind her neck. "I'm so relieved that you're all right. We  
were all so scared. I didn't know what I would do without you."

"You don't think I'm a fighter?" Abbey is reintroduced to her  
sense of humour.

Noah laughs out loud, the exhaustion of the day really settling  
in. "You're definitely a fighter. Just one genetic trait I hope our  
beautiful little girl inherited."

"What's she look like?" Abbey wonders, wishing the nurse would  
hurry up.

"The spitting image of the love of my life," Noah declares  
definitively.

"Am I going to meet this love?" Abbey blames the jokes on the  
lingering sedative.

"Abbey?" Danny comes rushing into the room once the doctor points  
her and CJ in the direction.

"Daddy," Abbey sighs happily, watching her parents cross the  
tiny room to her bed.

"Oh, baby. I'm so glad you're all right. Our prayers were  
answered." Danny quickly drops a kiss to Abbey's forehead and grazes  
her cheek with his thumb. He feels the urge to reassure himself that  
Abbey is alive and well.

"And I'm a mother," Abbey smiles lightly, still lethargic.

"Congratulations, sweetheart. You did wonderfully." CJ presses  
her lips to Abbey's cheek and takes hold of the hand that Noah isn't  
holding on to.

"How are you feeling?" Danny asks, hovering over his daughter.

"I'm fine," Abbey states bravely, although she's having trouble  
staying awake and her stomach feels bloated and crampy.

The doctor re-enters the room after a few minutes, pulling the  
baby's bassinette bed behind her while a nurse rolls the I.V. pole  
behind her. "Here we go. Little baby Lyman."

Abbey is beaming when the doctor lifts the baby out of the bed and  
into her arms. She fights through the fatigue and immediately becomes  
entranced with the dozing infant that she instantly recognizes as hers  
and Noah's. After waiting all the months prior and spending so much  
time preparing for her arrival, she finally has her baby. It's no  
where near the way she planned, but somehow it's even more miraculous.  
They've both struggled but now are on the road to amends. A surge of  
hormones causes Abbey's eyes to swell with tears and her lips to  
tremble. "Oh, my God."

Noah climbs onto the edge of the bed and wraps an arm around  
Abbey, a massive grin spreading across his face. This is more the way  
he imagined it. "Congratulations, baby. You did really good. I held  
her for a minute earlier because I needed to get my mind away from  
worrying about you. I'm so sorry you weren't the first. You deserved it."

With a lop-sided half-smile, Abbey shrugs. "That's all right. I'm  
glad you got to hold her. Mom, have you had a chance?"

CJ shakes her head lightly. "Not yet, just Noah. I just want to  
snap a couple pictures and then we'll leave you alone for a minute."

"Oh no. I look terrible. Out in the boat and then surgery  
and…"Abbey protests meekly.

"Honey, don't worry about that. You're gonna want this picture.  
Trust me. No one has to see them except us." CJ brings her camera out  
of her purse and quickly snaps a few pictures before dragging Danny  
out of the recovery room to give the kids some privacy.

"I can't believe she's actually here." Abbey runs a trembling  
finger down the baby's hallow cheek, still in shock and disbelief that  
they had become parents already.

"I know." Noah drops a kiss to Abbey's head, so grateful and  
thankful to have both girls right here. "Now we've just gotta make  
sure she stays here. That's the hard part. But I just know that we'll  
do a fine job."

"Mmm…yeah. I don't think I've ever been so scared and happy at  
the same time. I already love her more than I ever thought possible."  
Abbey brings her head down to kiss the baby's forehead and sends up a  
silent prayer of thanks.

"We still need a name for her," Noah points out tentatively.  
Abbey had been having a difficult time selecting the name,  
contemplating between three names she really liked that all have some  
sort of namesake sentiment.

"I really like Jordan Jean Donnatella, because it incorporates  
our parents names, and they've been so supportive." Abbey beams down  
at the little girl, wondering if she'll like her name when she grows up.

Noah runs his forefinger down the side of the baby's face.  
"That's perfect. I know this sounds crazy, but I think she feels like  
that's her name. I think it already suits her."

"Well why don't you go get the family so Jordan can meet them?  
I'm sure they want to get back to the cottage to sleep." Abbey feels  
the adrenaline replacing some of her fatigue, but has a feeling she'll  
be crashing soon. At the very least, she's thrilled that they have a  
basically healthy, although small and premature, little baby.

•


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Part 3  
"Honey, why don't you take the kids home? Donna and I are gonna  
stay here tonight to help the kids."CJ suggests to Danny in the lobby  
outside the private room Abbey has been relocated to. Ella and Davy  
are sleeping on couches and Pat is vainly trying to stay awake by  
reading a book. After Abbey and Noah had their intimate first bonding  
opportunity with the baby, the rest of the family members got a chance  
to hold the baby. But now it's one-thirty in the morning and everyone  
is exhausted. Now that Abbey is basically out of the woods, CJ wants  
the men and children to head back to the cottage. As it is they will  
have a thirty minute ride.

"But you need to sleep and you've got nothing here like pajamas  
or toothbrushes or anything." It's not that Danny doesn't want to  
crash in their comfortable bed, but he doesn't want to leave CJ and  
Donna here when they've already had such an exhausting day.

"I think you underestimate our resourcefulness. Donna and I  
stopped by the hospital gift shop and picked up a bunch of  
toothbrushes, toothpaste, combs and sweats. It'll be enough to get the  
four of us through the night. I thought you and Josh might take a  
trip home tomorrow and pick up the baby stuff we got ready and bring  
the kids their clothes and things from the cottage. I'm sure they'll  
be here for a few days, so we might as well still stay at the cottage  
until they're released." CJ, always in control, has already planned  
the next steps.

"Sounds good to me," Josh replies unenthusiastically. Since the  
adrenaline of worrying about Abbey has warn off, he's suddenly  
incredibly fatigued.

"Okay, I guess that'll work. But are you sure you want to stay?  
You sure you want us to leave?"

CJ simply shrugs. "The kids need help. Abbey's going to sleep  
all night which means Noah's left with the baby. And lord knows he  
needs to sleep at some point."

"Okay, then we have a plan. I'll try to get everyone up early and  
we can drop them off at the hospital then Josh and I can go back to  
Santa Monica to get the baby things." Danny turns to Pat and rubs his  
shoulder. "You ready to go?"

Donna gently wakes Ella and Davy while Danny and Pat go to say  
goodnight to Abbey and Noah and then Josh and the other kids take  
their turn saying goodbye.

•  
"Honey, we're gonna go get some rest in the lobby. You  
should take advantage of the cot they brought you and try to sleep for  
a few hours." Donna squeezes Noah's shoulders and watches her son  
intently watching Abbey sleeping in the hospital bed.

Noah shakes his head. "I can't sleep. What if the baby needs  
something?"

"The nurses in the neo-natal unit will look after her, sweetie.  
She won't be rooming in here for a few days." CJ had asked the doctor  
not to put the newborn right in the room with the new parents for the  
first night. She knows that new parents typically have the  
responsibility to care for the infant right from birth, but she asked  
that given Abbey's fragile condition, could the hospital staff look  
after the baby through the first twenty-four hours? The doctor had  
easily agreed, saying that they wanted to monitor the newborn  
carefully in the neonatal unit for the next few days anyway, so the  
family could come visit the baby in the unit or when they bring the  
baby to Abbey's room. They would begin expressing Abbey's milk the  
next day to bottle feed the baby the first little while. Abbey would  
need to sleep a lot the next forty-eight hours and the baby would need  
aggressive feedings to bring her weight up and combat any potential  
problems she could develop being born premature. The doctor even  
removed the oxygen tubes from the infant before Abbey gained  
consciousness after surgery because the infant's condition had  
improved so much since the birth only nine hours previously. Although,  
Jordan will still be in the incubator under supplemental oxygen and  
temperature control for a while. The hospital staff had been  
incredibly professional, competent and accommodating right from the  
beginning, and CJ is very grateful.

Noah lets out a low sigh. "I know, but I'm just worried. She's  
still so fragile. Four pounds and two ounces. She can fit in my hand."  
Noah shakes his head in disbelief. Although he had been quite natural  
with his baby from the get-go, he still can't get over just how  
dependent the tiny creature is on everyone else, namely him.

Donna nods sympathetically. "I know, honey. But she's in really  
great care and you're not going to do her any good if you don't sleep.  
At least try to get four or five hours. Abbey's going to be out cold  
for the night so allow yourself to get some rest before you'll have  
Jordan with you all the time."

Noah's lips curl into a small smile. "That's right. She'll be  
with us every night for the next like eighteen years. I'm going to be  
a father for the rest of my life."

"Well, not every night. I'm sure we can baby-sit occasionally,  
and she'll go to sleepovers at her friends," Donna jokes, but she does  
understand Noah's sentiment.

"All right, I guess I better stock up on sleep then. And thanks  
for everything today. I really needed the support." Noah stands up and  
prepares to get himself ready for bed, the exhaustion replacing the  
adrenaline rush from earlier.

"Goodnight, sweetheart. And hey, you did really well today.  
You're going to make a great parent." Donna envelopes her son in a  
tight embrace.

"Well, I had a pretty good influence," Noah smirks.

Smiling toothily, CJ reaches for her son-in-law. "Goodnight,  
honey. We're right out in the hall if you need anything."

"Thanks, goodnight." Noah rifles through the plastic bag from  
the gift store for a toothbrush and pajama bottoms while his mom and  
mother-in-law head into the lobby to get some much deserved rest.

Abbey's eyes slowly flitter open and adjust to the brightness of  
the room. She gazes around the room and finds Noah texting on his  
phone. "Hey,"

Noah looks up and smiles happily. "Hey, baby. How do you feel?"

Abbey's lips curl. "Mmm…still a little tired…and very gassy."

Noah puts his phone back on the chair and crosses the tiny room  
to Abbey's bed and drops a kiss to her cheek. "We can talk to the  
nurse next time she pops in."

"How's Jordan?" Abbey inquires in a worry, realizing she's been  
sleeping through the whole night and into the morning.

"She's doing well. Dr. Oliver will be back at ten to take over  
from the night doctor and she'll bring Jordan in here for a little  
bit. She'll get you to extract some milk if you can. I haven't been  
down to see her yet. I just got up and our moms went to the cafeteria  
to pick up breakfast. Our dads are going to Santa Monica to pick up  
the car-seat and baby stuff for us. I was just texting some friends to  
give them the news. Briar and Hayden want to come over the second we  
get back home." Noah grins, feeling so much better today now that he's  
gotten some rest and his girls are doing well.

"That's good. Will they pick up the bear and the giraffe and the  
quilt our mom's made? I want her to have everything. Oh my God! We  
never bought the diapers and the bath stuff yet! What are we gonna  
do?" A million thoughts race through Abbey's foggy mind about all the  
items they hadn't obtained for the baby's arrival.

"Don't worry, sweetie. Someone can go out and get diapers and  
everything. It'll be fine. But the night doctor said last night that  
we'd probably be in here for at least a week, so we need to make sure  
you're comfortable." Noah rubs his thumb across Abbey's hands soothingly.

"A week? Noah, you start school on Tuesday. We won't even be  
back in Santa Monica." Abbey's eyes dilate in concern.

Noah sighs and prepares for the argument that will inevitably  
ensue. "I thought alot about that last night. It'll be weeks probably  
before we can take Jordan home and even then she's going to need  
constant care for the next few months. So, I'm not going to start  
school this semester. I'm going to start in January."

Abbey shakes her head. "No. You need to start. If I'm not going  
to start classes until January or next summer then you've got to be  
working on your credits so you can graduate as soon as humanly  
possible. You should go to school." Originally when they thought  
Jordan wouldn't be born until the end of October, CJ thought it would  
be best for Abbey to wait until June to start college so she would get  
a few months at home with the baby. CJ had already talked to the  
day-care director at the Hollis Inc. headquarters where her foundation  
resides and they agreed to take the baby as early as six months old.  
Abbey and Noah had looked into the day-care facilities at the  
university and they offered a similar alternative. But since Jordan  
was nearly two months early, Abbey thinks it may be possible to start  
classes in January.

Noah shakes his head even more firmly in opposition. "No, I  
should be there for my wife and daughter. School can wait, but Jordan  
can't. She needs me, so that's where I should be. I could never  
concentrate in class this semester."

"But our plan…" Abbey protests weakly.

Noah immediately interrupts. "Will have to be altered. Abbey, no  
one has ever needed me as much as that tiny little angel. I haven't  
been a father for twenty-four hours and I already know where my first  
priority lies. In a matter of minutes this baby turned my whole world  
upside down. I prayed to God that if he could just help you pull  
through, I would be the best husband and father you could ever hope  
for. I know I don't even come close to perfection in those areas, but  
I'll put every ounce of effort I can into trying not to disappoint you  
and Jordan."

Abbey's lips curl into a small smile. Noah may be young and  
idealistic, but she has to give him an A' for effort. She knows how  
lucky she is to have an adoring, loving, devoted husband. She and Noah  
have a lot to learn as parents, but she knows her daughter couldn't  
ask for a better father. "All right. But just remember that that  
little girl also needs us to get an education so we can eventually get  
good jobs to support her."

"Don't worry, the education will come soon," Noah assures her.

"Hi there, honey. How are you feeling?" CJ inquires as she and  
Donna pop into the hospital room.

"Pretty sore, but okay I guess," Abbey responds, turning to the door.

"We got some bagels. Are you hungry?" Donna asks as she hands  
Noah a bottle of orange juice and sesame seed bagel.

Abbey sighs, thinking of her gassy stomach. "No thanks."

"Well Dad and Josh are on their way. They're going to drop off  
the kids here and then go home and grab the baby things. Dr. Oliver  
warned us that Jordan might be here a while. " CJ lifts her cup of  
coffee to her lips.

"Okay. Well we've got to ask them to get the quilt and the  
stuffed animals and car seat and stroller and clothes…Oh, and we need  
to buy diapers and lotion and wipes and…" Abbey racks her brain to  
remember.

CJ puts a hand up. "Honey, slow down. Donna and I already made a  
list to give to Dad. If there's anything special you want we can add  
it. We didn't have the stuffed animals down so I'll add that. But  
don't worry about a thing, okay? We've all been through this a  
combined total of five times. We know exactly what Jordan needs."

Abbey nods in relief. Thank God for her parents and Josh and  
Donna. She and Noah would have been lost without them.

"Dad's bringing all your clothes and toiletries so you'll be able  
to get comfy and relaxed. All you need to do is lie here and get  
better. The nurse wants to extract some milk later, but you've got a  
little time to wake up first."

"Good morning. I heard your voices and assumed you were awake.  
How are you feeling, Abbey?" Dr. Oliver breezes in, looking impeccable  
after only a few hours of rest after she went home last night.

"I'm pretty crampy and gassy," Abbey confesses as the doctor  
checks her chart to update herself to her patient's status.

"That's definitely normal after a c-section. I can give you  
something to help with that. You'll be happy to know that Jordan's  
doing well and her condition is stable. The lactation coach will be by  
shortly to help express some milk for the baby. It'll be important to  
pump her full of your good antibodies to prevent infection." Dr.  
Oliver does a quick exam of her patient to confirm her vitals.

"Okay, thanks. Can I see her?" Abbey asks sweetly.

"Sure, honey. Noah, you can go down to the neonatal unit and have  
one of the nurses help you roll the incubator here. I've got a couple  
deliveries this morning but I'll be back later to check up. Let me  
know if you need anything." The doctor breezes out of the room as  
easily as she breezed in earlier.

"Thanks," Abbey calls.

•  
"Who's the most beautiful little angel in the whole world? With  
the cutest little nose and the cutest little lips and the cutest  
little chin and…"

"Dad, your voice is high enough to match Mom's," Pat points out  
in embarrassment at his father's cutesy voice directed towards Jordan.

Danny narrows his brows at his only son. "I'll have you know I  
talked to you and Abbey like that when you were babies and you never  
uttered a complaint. In fact, to get you to laugh I had to tell you  
your belly button was cute enough to sew onto a pair of corduroys."

Ella doesn't bother to stifle a laugh. "And I thought my dad's  
opera rendition of Twinkle Twinkle Little Star was bad.

"I think it's adorable. Jordan has a big family who loves her."  
Abbey leans back against her pillows and yawns. She had a brief nap  
late that morning after she painfully had her breasts vacuumed of all  
moisture. After her dad and Josh returned from their neighbourhood,  
Abbey had sorted through the bag of clothes, toys and bathroom  
supplies for the baby and had them arranged around the room to her  
specifications.

"And she has her grandparents wrapped around her tiny finger," CJ  
adds with a large smile. She and Donna had gone out to buy Jordan an  
adorable pink premature-sized outfit to wear home from the hospital  
and got Abbey an adorable elephant statuette of a mother and baby with  
the inscription "A mother's love knows no limits". Josh and Danny  
picked up the platinum diamond heart-shaped pendant they had ordered  
for Noah to give to Abbey as a thank you' present for Abbey for  
giving birth to his child. When they showed it to Noah and explained  
how they had each given their wives a nice piece of jewellery as a  
symbolic token for their great appreciation for everything the women  
had to go throw to make them a father, Noah had instantly refused.  
Noah is proud and honest and didn't want to accept their charity and  
give Abbey a present that he himself did not pay for. It would make  
him feel incredibly small and he could not deceive his wife by passing  
off the extravagant gift as his own. So, Josh convinced his son to  
allow he and Danny to contribute half of the cost and the remainder  
would be loaned to Noah until he could repay it. Noah had nearly  
worked off his previous debt to Josh incurred by the purchase of the  
engagement ring and wedding bands and agreed to accept their generous  
offer if he could work off his share.

"That's for sure," Josh admits easily.

"It's getting late. You guys should probably be getting back to  
the cottage," Abbey throws out there. It's not that she doesn't want  
her family around, especially since they were so instrumental today,  
but she wants them to have a good rest tonight.

"You kicking us out tonight?" Donna asks.

Abbey shrugs. "Well, you just need a rest. You've been going as  
long as we have. And Jordan's going back to the neonatal unit so we  
won't need any help tonight."

"You sure, honey? I can stay tonight so Mom and Donna can get  
some sleep," Danny offers, returning Jordan to her doting father.

"I think we'll mange by ourselves," Noah assures his father in law.

"All right then. I guess we'll say our goodbyes and head out  
then. And don't hesitate to call if you need anything." CJ bends down  
to place a kiss to Jordan's tiny head resting in Noah's palm. She  
straightens up to cross the room to Abbey's beside before bending to  
kiss Abbey's head.

Everyone else follows suit and offers hugs and kisses to the new  
parents and baby. It had been another long day and they're all  
developing heavy lids. Ten minutes later Abbey and Noah are alone in  
the hospital room with their day-old daughter. Jordan is dozing  
lightly in Abbey's arms and Abbey is enjoying the quiet moment.

"You nervous now that your mom's gone?" Noah asks as he takes a  
stray curl from Abbey's hair and tucks it behind her ear. She looks  
much better after a good rest and a sponge bath.

"No, because we're in the hospital. I'll feel nervous when I'm  
not surrounded by medical experts or my mother," Abbey admits lightly  
but completely seriously.

"You know how much I love both of you, don't you?" Noah asks,  
gazing into Abbey's eyes from his position curled around her side.

Abbey smiles warmly. "Yes, and I love you, too…contrary to what  
I cursed yesterday. That thing about never having sex again…Well, I'm  
asking permission to rescind that declaration. I may have spoken out  
of a hormonal, painful anger, but it's passed."

Noah laughs out load. "Pheew, I'm glad to hear that. I was  
imagining cold showers every night."

"Not necessary," Abbey whispers assuredly, her gaze lost in  
Noah's deep brown eyes.

"Oh, hey. I have something for you." Noah steps down off the  
bed and reaches for his duffle bag on the floor to retrieve the  
jewellery box. "My dad and your dad told me that when our mothers had  
us, they gave them a fancy piece of jewellery as a sort of thank you  
gesture for everything they went through. I want you to know how much  
I appreciate everything you've had to go through. And I don't just  
mean all the physical changes and discomforts. You've had to give up  
so much for Jordan…and me. You had to quit basketball and gymnastics,  
you had to give up your dream of going to Georgetown, you lost touch  
with some friends and you endured endless shame and taunting from  
ignorant people. So, thank you for everything you did to bring our  
little miracle into the world. We've got a tough road ahead but I  
know we can ride it together." Noah removes the lid of the box and  
tilts it toward her for inspection.

"Oh my God," Abbey cries, tears instantly forming in her eyes.  
Damn hormones. She brings her gaze from the simple and small, but  
beautiful, heart-shaped diamond necklace to Noah's eyes. "It's so  
beautiful. Thank you. But you didn't need to get me anything."

"Well, you deserve it and much more, but unfortunately my pay  
checks will not allow frequent extravagant gifts." Noah's eyes cloud  
slightly in frustrated disappointment. He wishes he could give his  
wife and daughter the whole world, but realizes that could never  
happen. So he has to settle for occasionally being able to provide his  
wife with a nice gift to illustrate his profound love, pride and  
admiration.

Abbey sniffles as Noah wipes her tear tracks away before they  
drip onto the baby in her arms. "I don't need fancy gifts, darling. I  
just need your love and support every day and I already feel  
incredibly blessed. Yes I had to give a bunch of things up, but I also  
gained a wonderful husband and partner that most girls spend the  
better part of their adulthood searching for."

Noah leans forward and erases the rest of the tears with his lips  
before pressing them firmly to Abbey's in an open-mouthed kiss. "This  
wasn't the way it was supposed to happen, but I think our lives are  
gonna turn out great."


End file.
